Profile
by Claudia Reese
Summary: COMPLETE. She has always been a great observer. She knew how to read people's actions and understand their personalities through their choices. But when she suddenly meets this guy in a cafe, would she able to understand her own feelings?
1. one

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the geniuses known as CLAMP.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the rewritten/edited/longer version of my former oneshot, _Profile_, as promised. Will be written in three to four chapters, and the ending and some other things might be slightly different than the older one. Hope you guys like this! Ü

* * *

><p><strong>Profile<strong>

_She has always been a great observer. She knew how to read people's actions and understand their personalities through their choices. But when she suddenly meets this guy in a cafe, would she able to understand her own feelings?_

* * *

><p><strong>one.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>School girl, continuously biting her lips—anxious, meeting someone or in trouble, conscious of her surroundings, troublemaker? …No, dusts off her skirt, fixes hair again, has a date.<em>

_Office worker, always checks time and cellphone, fidgety yet calm, he's not familiar around this area. No, he's not from here, Armani suit, Michael Kors watch—lives in a high class penthouse for sure. Continuous look at the surroundings, has a date. No wait, he's married. Married but is meeting with someone else. Someone important; he has an affair, his wife is probably in the next neighbourhood where their penthouse is located._

Curious, creepy and bored—things that would describe her situation right now. She was currently sitting on her favourite spot in the café, doing what she always do whenever she's by herself. Others who would observe her would say that she's more of a creep than curious, but definitely bored. She's aware of what people say with regards to her _hobby_, which is why she learned to keep the small observations to herself rather than sharing it with others.

She couldn't help it.

She had friends, she had a loving family, but solace would always be endearing to her. There were times when she preferred to be alone, but not necessarily lonely. No, never. Because for her, loneliness would only be felt if you think negatively about your being alone.

The first time she felt this loneliness was when she was left behind by her father at the store for hours. She was only seven years old that time. She felt scared and panicked, but did what her father always told her if anything like that happened: stay put in a safe, public area and wait for someone to fetch her. She never knew she would do that sooner than she thought, but she remained to be a good girl, wiped her tears, and sat inside a McDonald's restaurant and waited for her father to come back.

And that was when her hobby started. She realized, at such a young age, that people are curious beings. Her eyes widened at the different things she sees, like a boy who fell then cried, a man who was on the phone accidentally spilled his drink on some lady, and the janitor walking up towards them and cleaned the mess. She would observe interactions of different people, and wondered if they do the same thing every day.

She never realized how much time has already passed that her father finally saw her, and it even seemed that she was disappointed for having to go from her spot, leaving those strangers behind and the actions they do.

_Curious._ Every child is, but she was just on a different level of curiosity and this was what made Sakura Kinomoto different and interesting ever since that day.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Sakura, you're daydreaming again!"

The snapping fingers and the familiar voice woke Sakura up from her activity, and smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Hey Rika," she said.

Rika put her hand down after successfully catching her friend's attention. She placed the glass of iced coffee on the table, which was followed by her blueberry scone.

"Here are your orders Saks, I added extra whip cream like you said." Rika said.

Rika was currently working part-time at the café ever since she was kicked out of her parents' house after they found out about her relationship with their teacher from elementary school. She lived with him since then and even though Terada disapproved of her working since he could provide for both of them well, she still decided otherwise and besides, college tuition isn't really that cheap.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Sakura beamed, sipping her drink in delight. "But I could've gotten my orders myself Rika."

"We tried that many times Saks, but you would always be in your people land that you tend to not hear your name for your food." Rika sighed. "So who are they today?" She then raised a brow, a hand on her hip while the other was holding the tray. The shop wasn't at all crowded so she had time to chat for a while.

"A girl who's anxious for her date and a man who's meeting with his mistress." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

Rika just shook her head and gave a giggle. "I don't know how you do it Sakura, are you sure that's what their backgrounds are?"

Sakura shrugged, taking a bite of her scone. "I'm pretty sure a wealthy man like him wouldn't just drive all the way here to buy flowers. His plate number's registered to another city."

"You should work as an investigator." Rika teased.

"Hey there's an idea. Not." Sakura laughed.

"I'm starting to not understand why you chose to take up an Art course when you could've succeeded greatly in Psychology or something."

"Are you mocking my artistic individuality?" Sakura asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Don't worry Saks, never did. Just suggesting." Rika giggled. "How are your plates turning out?"

Sakura whined. "Ugh, don't remind me. I have a painting due tomorrow and I'm not even halfway through."

"Well maybe you'll be able to finish it soon if you're not here and just watching _people_." Rika teased.

"Oh yeah? Well, how are _your_ plates doing, Rika?" Sakura tossed back.

"My plates are very well polished and clean thanks to the kitchen people at the back." Rika grinned. "But my feasibility paper's almost done and I'm proud of it!"

Sakura nodded. "Good for you then, and I'm starting to envy you already. Can't I shift to your course instead?" She laughed.

"And waste three years of you suffering in your Art course just to shift to Hotel Management? Not really a pretty idea to me." Rika said.

"But you get to make food!"

"And yours is starting to get cold. I wouldn't heat that up for you no matter how much you beg, Saks."

"Yes you would! You're my _best friend_!"

Rika snorted. "I'm flattered." She suddenly turned and saw her co-worker calling for assistance. "I'll talk to you later, got to get back to work." She said and left her friend's table.

"Work hard!" Sakura cheered.

She sat back against the loveseat and sighed. She ran her fingers across her long honey hair that landed mid-arm, closing her emerald eyes in attempt to relax. The atmosphere inside the café was very soothing and she always liked their choice of songs. She mentally noted needing to pass by the supplies store before going home since her old brush recently broke.

Her eyes opened and allowed themselves to do its usual activity: looking outside the window and watch the people pass by. The whip cream on her drink was slowly melting and mixing away with her coffee, as her scone started to cool. But it didn't matter, because the people outside are much more interesting.

_Are they the same people as they were yesterday?_

The question that started when she was young never went away. And she liked it, having to try answering it by watching from the same spot thrice a week.

And suddenly, she saw _him_.

_Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tall, great built—is he already working? …Varsity bag over shoulders, he's a student. He's around 22 or 23, haven't seen him around my department so he doesn't go to my school. Standing at the corner, about to cross the street, watch looks kind of expensive—he's probably rich. He checks the time and thinks of hanging somewhere for a while before going back to class. Has a date most likely? Maybe with the girl from a while ago… okay, scratch that since the girl is not there anymore. So he's single._

And it was late when she realized that her last thought was more likely a wish than just an observation. The young man crossed the street and stopped in front of the shop, deciding for a second if it's a good place to hang out.

And Sakura's second wish was that he decides that it was.

…

And now she thanks whoever's up there for granting at least one of her wishes for today.

But then of course, her eyes instantly focused on another group of people that stopped her from ogling at the new guy now entering the café.

-x-

"_Good afternoon and welcome to Heaven and Coffee!"_

He walked towards the counter, a hand in his pocket and the other carrying his bag over the shoulder. He looked up at the menu and scanned for anything he assumes is good and placed his order. He took out a few bills and paid for his food and was given a receipt in return.

He looked around to find any good seat. His eyes soon saw an empty table and he walked towards it, placing his bag on the loveseat and sat on the one across it. He checked his watch briefly and saw it was already 3:44 in the afternoon. His next class wasn't until 5 so he still had time to lounge around. He opened his bag and took out from it a book, something that seemed to be significant for his work.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still busy watching other people. Her focus on the man was gone as she found another person far interesting.

_I wonder if that guy's aware that he's about to walk towards the metal pole? _Sakura silently waited, and then it happened. The guy was so focused sending a text message that he never realized that he was about to create an accident for himself. She was trying her best not to laugh and so she let her lips form an entertained smile.

"_A café macchiato and a double chocolate brownie for Syaoran!"_

Said man got up from his seat and went back to the counter. He got his receipt stamped and took the tray back to his table. It was only then did he notice the rather good-looking girl sitting at the table near his. But something was rather strange about her, she just kept on looking out the window, her food barely touched.

Syaoran's eyes remained indifferent, but decided to start a small conversation otherwise.

"I'm pretty sure that guy loves you and he'll come soon." He said.

The space between their tables wasn't too big for Sakura to not hear it. She heard him all right, but what he said just didn't make sense for her. Her face was back in its usual straight look whenever she's doing her hobby, and it never changed when she pried her eyes away from the crowd and looked at the man a few feet in front of her.

_Oh, so he's the guy from a while ago. _She thought. _He's more interesting from a far than now, I think._

Syaoran raised a brow, wondering why this girl wasn't even saying anything. He couldn't have offended her, could he?

Sakura studied him for a while and processed his words in her head. She then looked back outside the window and finally replied, "You're a complicated man, aren't you?"

That wasn't exactly what Syaoran had in mind. _What's up with this girl_? _She's a bit strange._ Still, he kept his composure and since he wasn't really this friendly, approaching guy, he just came up with the simple "What?" as a response.

Sakura found herself smiling, turning to acknowledge the man again. "I said you're a complicated man." She repeated.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, curious. Slowly, he mixed his drink with the stirrer he got and took a bite off his brownie.

"Well," Sakura started. "You ordered a café macchiato: espresso marked with little milk. The drink itself is complicated considering how hard it would be for the barista to mark or design the top of your order. Then you ordered a double chocolate brownie, I don't really agree that it's a great partner with your drink which also helped in the idea of how complicated you are.

"And you're not really appreciative of other people's work, are you? Or should I say, you have high standards. You mixed your drink, not really caring about the hard work the barista gave when he or she made the design on top of your coffee. Either that, or you just like your coffee that way, but regardless of how you like to drink it, my interpretation of you having high standards is still applicable." She explained.

He stopped stirring. Staring at her, his eyes bore hints of surprise and at the same time intrigue. He rested his back against the chair he's sitting on, an eyebrow raised, and jaw resting on his fist.

"You talk a lot."

Sakura's eyes widened at his remark. And she couldn't deny that it stung her a bit. She murmured a small apology and bit her lip, going back to watching people outside.

"Sorry," she heard him say. She shook her head in response and kept silent after that. This is the reason why she refuses to tell her observations to anyone, how she allowed herself to tell that to a stranger was beyond her, but she knew she just embarrassed herself again and looked like a creepy know-it-all stalker.

"You're cuter when you're quiet and blushing like that." He snickered.

This caught Sakura by surprise again. _What is it with this guy? First he makes fun of me being alone, how I talk a lot and now I can't understand if he's making fun of me again or not!_ Aggravated, she decided to ignore him however her cheeks continued to become a darker shade of red.

"Thank you, I guess…" and there goes the plan of ignoring his comment.

"I actually give you points for knowing me well with based on my drink. Is that how you got your boyfriend to ask you out?" He asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She replied.

Syaoran's face was indescribable, in her perspective at least, which was completely against her observation skills. But then she considered the fact how he's suddenly making her feel more embarrassed now than before, thus reducing her skill in the meantime.

"Oh," was what he said.

_Oh? That's it?_ Sakura shrugged, going to the plan of ignoring him again by not responding anymore.

"So is there a name that goes with that talkative mouth?"

_He's really trying to get on my nerves, isn't he!_ She instantly glared, deciding of not allowing him to insult her like that anymore. Her brows creased together in annoyance, anger slowly reaching her eyes and what irked her more was the fact that he seemed so unaffected by it.

"I'm sorry but I don't appreciate people like you throwing rude comments like that." She sneered, and yet his face remained indifferent.

"You're the one who said I'm a complicated person. You should've seen that one coming, huh?" He said.

Sakura kept her glare. She refused to say anything anymore as it anything more would definitely increase her blood pressure. She "hmph-ed" before turning back to mind her own business, and secretly praying that he does the same too.

But apparently her prayer wasn't answered.

"Syaoran. My name's Syaoran, what's yours?" He said.

She ignored him, taking a bite off her scone.

"I only think it's fair if I at least know your name when in fact you know so much about me with just one look."

Sakura snorted. _I'm not going to tell you my name even in a million years, bub._

"Hey Sakura!" Rika suddenly called.

_So much for not letting him know my name._ Sakura groaned.

Rika walked towards her table beaming and said, "My shift's finally over, Saks. Are you still going to stay here or—" She stopped when she found Sakura glaring at her. "Is something wrong?" Rika blinked.

"Rika," Sakura started. "Next time, why don't we try with you not announcing my name around?"

Rika stared. "Huh? What are you talking about? I've always called you by your name."

Sakura just frowned. "Nothing, nevermind. And no, I'll go home now too."

"O-Okay, I guess." Rika said, leaving momentarily to change and retrieve her things.

Sakura sighed, and slowly looked up and readied herself for any word/tease attack from the _ehem_, hot stranger across her table. But she was surprised to find him looking outside the window too, as if too engrossed in something far more interesting.

She continued to stare. Noticing the little contours of his face, how his eyes though slightly indifferent, still held an intense gaze. She didn't even notice her face turning red again, but she did realize that in that moment, he was definitely a handsome being.

_Syaoran_. His name entered her mind. _He's more attractive when he's quiet and serious like that too._

She watched as his eyes blink slowly as they change their focus, from the window to his drink; and the faint shades under them. _He must be a hard worker, a lot of pressure must be on him._ His hair looked so soft that she was tempted to run her fingers across them, but knew it was only wishful thinking. She noticed the faint scar on his right hand as he lifted his drink to his lips. And she marvelled at the fact at how he transitioned from this irritating guy to this now attractive fellow whose mind suddenly seemed preoccupied that he never noticed how long she was already watching her.

"Is that a habit of yours? Watching other people?"

Or not. It looks like he has noticed it.

But Sakura was too stunned with her observations of him that she didn't even think of a comeback. Instead, she answered his question truthfully, "_Yes._"

And the next thing that happened was completely unexpected. _He smiled_. His lips curve into this lovely smile that Sakura was sure, it was genuine. _Oh God…_

"That's actually an interesting habit."

_Oh God…_ Sakura repeated.

Syaoran just continued giving her this small smile. She, on the other hand, looked down at her food and ignored how he's still staring at her.

"Hey Sakura, I'm done. Shall we go?" Rika came, taking her by surprise again.

"Ah y-yes," she stuttered. Sakura stood up and grabbed her things, walking beside her friend and made a move to leave.

And just as she passed Syaoran's table, she heard him say, "I'll see you around, _Sakura._"

Rika looked back for a second at who spoke and then passed a teasing smile to her friend. The latter just bit her lip and exited the store first, knowing that she'll hear a handful from Rika.

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued<strong>_


	2. two

**Profile**

_She has always been a great observer. She knew how to read people's actions and understand their personalities through their choices. But when she suddenly meets this guy in a cafe, would she able to understand her own feelings?_

* * *

><p><strong>two.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From: Eriol-The-Man<em>

_To: (Class 3-A emails)_

_Subject: FW: Re: DEADLINE OF FINAL PAINTINGS MOVED_

__... ... ...__

_Forwarded message from: Prof. Kaho Mizuki_

_Hiiragizawa-kun,_

_Please notify your classmates that the deadline for the paintings has been moved to next week, Tuesday, instead of tomorrow. I won't be around tomorrow because of an urgent meeting I have to attend to in England. _

_In lieu of the additional time, please inform them that I have increased the standard of the 3d effect in the rubric, from 10% to 25% in your grade. Lessons learned from our previous classes must be applied. Paintings with no 3D effect will not be accepted._

_Thank you._

_Sent via Blackberry Mail_

_... ... ..._

_^ What she said. We can all breathe easy now, people._

_Peace out._

-x-

Sakura literally screamed in delight after reading the email their class president sent them. It was a good thing she decided to check her emails first after getting home; otherwise she would've turned into a frantic painter reaching for the deadline in panic.

She plopped down her bed and exhaled.

"And here I thought I would miss this bed of mine tonight!"

Her eyes closed as she readied herself for a quick nap, until her phone rang mercilessly disturbing her just found peace. Her brows creased while her eyes remained closed, silently praying for the annoying thing to mute down.

But the ringing never stopped, and whoever it was, _should_ talk about something pretty important or else he or she'll pay for disturbing her supposed sleep.

…So maybe that wasn't such a nice thought, but blame Sakura for having lack of sleep and a venti cup of coffee awhile ago.

Groaning, she sat up on her bed and reached for her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura! Have you heard of the good news?"_ the girl from the other line chirped.

"Hi Chiharu," she yawned. "Oh you mean about the deadline being moved? Yeah, I read the email just now."

"_Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Although Eriol's 'signature' wasn't exactly necessary." _Chiharu giggled.

"Well, what do you expect? He thinks he's cool like that, and trying to impress this girl he had his eye on for months now." Sakura said.

"_But there was no need for him to add it, you know? Daidouji isn't even in our class!"_

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the best friend of Mr. "The Man"." Sakura teased.

"_Did you just insult Takashi?" _Chiharu gasped in a mocked tone. "_But I do blame him for starting that whole gangster thing between them. Oh, men."_

"You mean, 'oh boys'," Sakura laughed.

"_Hey, since the deadline's been moved, do you want to go to the mall tonight?"_ Chiharu invited gleefully.

Sakura paused to think and answered, "Hm, thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I've been meaning to catch some sleep, actually."

"_Oh that's too bad, maybe next time then! I'll probably ask Naoko and see if she isn't busy."_

"You do that." Sakura nodded.

"_By the way, Rika texted me a while ago. Something along the lines of you having a new boyfriend?"_ Chiharu teased.

Sakura's jaw dropped. _That Rika!_ "What boyfriend? I don't have one!"

"_Rika said he's cute too. When are you going to introduce us to him, huh Saks?"_ Chiharu grinned.

"When I become the Queen of England." Sakura snorted. "And seriously, he's _not_ my boyfriend! I just met him at the café, that's all."

"_Uh huh…" _Chiharu said_. "Do you think he goes to our campus?"_

"I hope not! Besides, he doesn't seem like the artsy type so I highly doubt it."

"_You don't seem like the artsy type either but you're enrolled in Fine Arts!"_ Chiharu teased.

"You and Rika really like torturing and doubting my artistic skills, huh?" Sakura frowned.

"_I'm only kidding. You know we love you, Saks."_ Chiharu grinned. _"You know what'll cheer you up? A night at the mall! I'll meet you there at 7 'o clock, okay?"_

"But Chiharu, I thought I already said—"

"_Bye! See you later!"_

Beep. Beep.

Sakura stared at her Blackberry and sighed. _So much for napping, but hey, maybe I could use a little more social time._ Now she loved Chiharu and all, but her soft mattress was just so tempting right now it felt like a sin to leave it.

…and now, may the mattress goddess forgive her for doing just the thing.

-x-

It was a cold night out.

Sakura stood outside the mall where she patiently waited for her friends. Now she would also opt for waiting inside while looking around the shops, but after her first attempt, her eyes crossed and her head suddenly ached from seeing so many people at once.

_Why on earth are there so many people at the mall at this hour, on a school day?_

Sometimes, she just couldn't understand market behaviour. Well, for now at least, since she wasn't able to notice the sign of the big sale out today.

Sakura donned a grey hoodie with the GAP label sewed in bold. Her hands rested inside the hoodie's pockets, her legs covered in simple denim jeans and on her feet were comfy boots. Her honey hair was tied up in a ponytail, the wind occasionally blowing her bangs away.

"I wonder where could they be?"

She took out her phone and checked the time. _7:09 PM_, it said. She sighed and air of thin fog came out from her mouth. Thinking that her friends might arrive a little later, she walked towards an empty bench and sat on it.

Her cheeks were flushed due to the cool weather, but Sakura didn't mind. She actually preferred it when the weather was like this, not too cold that your ass is already freezing, nor too hot that you sweat even just after you got out of the shower.

"Mama, let's eat ice cream!"

"No. Not today, Nao-kun. You'll get sick if you eat ice cream in this weather. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"But Nao-chan big boy now!"

Sakura smiled at the little scene playing not so far from where she sat. The little boy, she assumed was not older than five years old, looked so adorable that she wondered how his mother could refuse such offers from him. Her eyes then focused on the mother, who—from as much as she could see, had aging lines on her face but still pasted a smile for his son.

_She's a single mother._ Sakura thought.

And before she even realized it, her habit was out and about again. At first she thought the father was around, but after a few more minutes no one came to pick them up nor assisted her for their stuff. The woman was still in her work attire, it warmed Sakura's heart to know that she made time for her son to go out even for just a little bit. That thought alone brought a smile to her pale face.

"You know, people would start to think you're crazy if you're smiling like that by yourself."

Sakura jumped in surprise at the voice that invaded her thoughts. She turned to her side and found a familiar face blinking at her shocked one.

"You—!"

"Yo," Syaoran greeted. He was currently leaning behind the bench with his arms resting on its back.

Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment for being caught in her zoned state…_again._ She glared at him, in attempt to hide her embarrassment, and partnered it with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "You just scared the hell out of me!"

Syaoran shrugged, and walked around the bench and sat beside her. He held up a plastic bag and answered, "I bought dinner."

Sakura's frown didn't disappear. She decided to ignore him and looked around instead.

"I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sakura was about to answer, but he beat him to it.

"No wait, let me guess, you've got a date and he stood you up." Syaoran teased.

A vein popped. _Did he just—? Oh he just loves to get on my nerves, doesn't he?_ "Would you just please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to play games with you, right now."

Syaoran chuckled. "It's a free country."

Sakura looked at him with a straight face. She seemed to have calmed down now, deciding that it was a waste of energy to be angry at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's dangerous? Your… _hobby_, that is." Syaoran said.

She, instead, chose to answer his previous question. "I'm waiting for my friends. They told me to meet them here at 7 but… yeah."

This time, it was Syaoran's turn to look at her. It seemed as though her attention was divided yet again. He followed her line of vision and saw a young woman holding the hand of her son as they walked out.

"So… who are they?" He started.

"A single, working mom and her kid."

"How did you know she was a single mom?"

"She went to the mall with her office attire on."

"So?" Syaoran raised a brow. "That doesn't really mean anything."

Sakura sighed. She could try and defend her deduction, but that would take hours of explanation and arguments. "Just a hunch."

But the look she got from Syaoran told her that he wasn't at all satisfied with her answer.

"She doesn't have a wedding ring on her finger." Sakura breathed.

"Maybe she lost it on their way here." Syaoran reasoned.

"Aging lines are starting to show. That depicts hard work both at home and the office."

"Maybe the father is out of the country for work."

"She's tired all the time and it looked like no one assisted her much."

"Maybe she didn't want any help at all; but that doesn't mean she's a single mother."

Sakura raised her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Make your own judgments then. It's not like what I'm saying are the whole truths anyway, you know, they're only _observations_ slash assumptions?"

Syaoran stuck his tongue out. "You just admitted you lost."

"And you just showed that you're still a child." Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance.

"That I am." He laughed.

And surprisingly, Sakura found it quite endearing. She watched him in the corner of her eye, and noticed how his laughter would reach his own pair of orbs; how his shoulders would shake for every chuckle, and how his hair would be even messier with the wind passing through.

He stopped laughing and stared at Sakura, who this time, mirrored his act.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled. And in that moment, Sakura swore she suddenly felt something inside of her flutter.

"Nothing." He answered.

Sakura in turn, rolled her eyes and said, "I must be the unluckiest girl in the world for meeting you today twice."

"That hurt! And here I thought we were already enjoying each other's company." He placed a hand on his chest for added effect.

"And who in their right mind would say such a thing?" Sakura glared.

"We would be happy to say that."

Sakura's attention was caught when she heard another voice coming from her side. She turned around and saw Chiharu and Naoko standing there with amused smiles and teasing glows in their eyes.

"Finally you guys decided to show up!" Sakura exclaimed, standing from her position as she addressed the two.

"Oh you don't need to worry about us, Saks. It seemed like you had great company anyways." Chiharu grinned, followed by a wink directed at Syaoran who sat there, looking entertained.

"We do like to apologize for being late." Naoko said sincerely, her hands clasped together. Her eyes were basked in worry until she too decided to join in the fun. "But we would appreciate it if you introduce us to your boyfriend."

Sakura gasped. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"But Rika said so." Naoko said.

"That wasn't true! I just met him a while ago and I—"

Her words fell on deaf ears when the man behind her decided to stand up and took the honor of meeting her friends. He took his hand out and smiled, "My name's Syaoran Li. Pleased to meet you."

Chiharu and Naoko almost turned pink in astonishment and surprise. That Syaoran Li just looked so fine!

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Chiharu Mihara."

"And I'm Naoko Yanagisawa."

Both of them shook his hand as a greeting.

"Your face is kind of familiar though, I do think I've seen you somewhere." Naoko added.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't seen you before." Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned. _Now he's being polite? What a weirdo._ She rolled her eyes and interrupted their little introduction.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we head on inside. Mall hours are only until 9pm, you know." She said.

Chiharu gasped. "You're right! Hopefully the thing I've been eying for days is still there!"

"Would you like to come with us, Li?" came Naoko's invitation.

Sakura's eyes widened at this and was about to reject her until Syaoran spoke up, "Thanks for the invite but I think I'll pass. I still have to go home and make dinner." He lifted up his bag for proof. "Maybe next time."

"That's too bad then," Chiharu said.

"Not really." Sakura murmured.

"I'll head home now. Bye!" He waved. He then turned to Sakura and said, "I'll see you then, Sakura." And with that, he started walking away, leaving the three girls alone.

Once he was out of sight, Chiharu and Naoko had teasing grins on their faces directed at their friend who still had her eyes on the man. It seemed as if she stared long enough not to notice her friends' stares until Chiharu playfully choked her.

"You liar! You like him and don't even deny it." Chiharu laughed.

Sakura gasped at the sudden intruding hands, a blush visible on her cheeks. "Let—go…" She breathed.

Chiharu let her go with a sheepish smile but Sakura responded with a frown.

"Was that really necessary?" Sakura whined.

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow, right? You were still ogling at him!" Chiharu grinned.

"You guys are crazy. Let's go. I need to get a new canvas anyway." Sakura invited.

Naoko perked. "Why? I thought you've already started on your painting?"

"I looked at my unfinished painting a while ago and I'm not really satisfied with it so I decided to paint a new one instead. I'm already out of blank canvases so," She shrugged in ending.

"But I saw a glimpse of that painting of yours, it looked pretty!" Naoko said.

"Thanks but I wasn't really _feeling it,_ you know?"

"Well, then it's great Prof. Mizuki gave us more time to finish it." Chiharu piped in.

Naoko sighed. "I really envy you too! You both get to create pretty paintings while mine depends on either my laptop or on paper."

Sakura patted her shoulder and smiled. "Don't be so down, Naoko. Your stories are great! We're really looking forward to see them published."

"That's right!" Chiharu added.

"Thanks guys." Naoko smiled.

The three of them entered the mall and continued their conversation on the way.

-x-

The sun's rays passed through the curtains, waking Sakura up as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust her vision. She sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn, followed by her hand running through her messy tresses.

She reached for her phone to check the time and what she saw woke up her entire system.

"Hoe!"

A clank. A thud. And the water inside the shower room was running.

Sakura's dorm neighbours could only shake their head and/or laugh at this usual occurrence.

By the time she was done preparing for her class at record speed, Sakura got out of her dorm room and ran straight to her building, not much caring for what she wore that day. At least she got her share of exercise by running so much in the morning.

The door of the classroom opened causing some of her classmates to stare at her. She looked around while catching her breath and blinked, _Wait, where's the teacher? And where are the others?_ She thought as she noticed that half of the students weren't there.

She entered the room and walked towards Eriol. She tapped him on the shoulder, successfully catching his attention and asked, "Hey Eriol, where's everybody else?"

"Ah Sakura," Eriol acknowledged. "I thought you were going to cut this class too. This is free period because you know, Prof. Mizuki's not around today?"

"Eh? So you mean I could've just stayed and slept in?" Sakura screeched.

"I thought you would do that instead too, seeing as you're already 30 minutes late." Eriol grinned.

"What a waste." Sakura sighed.

"Not really, a portion of the class is using this time to finish their paintings. I suggest you do the same too Sakura, seeing as you're already here." Eriol offered.

And indeed, everyone else who was present in the room had their easels and canvases out, continuing their projects.

"I left my canvas in my dorm so I'm afraid that's kind of impossible now." Sakura said sheepishly.

Eriol clicked his tongue and teased. "You're not procrastinating, are you? I should've excluded you from the e-mail list so you could've finished your painting."

"That's mean! I'm gonna tell Daidouji." She threatened.

Eriol snorted. "You don't even know what she looks like!"

"It's very easy to ask around the Fashion Design department, you know! Especially if she's as pretty as you make her sound to be." Sakura drew out her tongue in tease.

"That's just plain evil." Eriol pouted.

"Says 'the Man'."

"Don't go falling for me now." Eriol winked playfully.

"You wish." Sakura rolled her eyes. She then spotted something on Eriol's desk and asked, "What's that? That doesn't look like our project."

Eriol took a quick glance at what she's pointing at and answered, "Ah that! That's for my Architecture class. I'm teaming up with one of the students from the Engineering class. It's another one of the joint projects the school made."

"That's actually a pretty nice house!" Sakura commented. "Is your Engineering partner good?"

Eriol nodded. "He's easy to get along so hopefully we get a high grade for this one. It is said that whoever gets the highest grade from the joint projects gets the chance to have their building built. Isn't that awesome!"

"And I'm really wondering why you even bothered to get a class in Painting."

"I like Painting." Eriol shrugged.

"Right."

Eriol grabbed his project, rolled it up and placed it in its canister. He fixed his other items and cleaned up his desk.

"Eh? You're leaving already?" Sakura asked.

Eriol nodded. "I have to go and meet my engineer now. He's been meaning to see this final design so he could also finalize his own side of the project."

"Oh, good luck then!"

Eriol waved and left the room. Just as he opened the door, Chiharu entered and they waved at each other.

"You're late too?" Sakura asked her friend.

Chiharu shook her head. "No, I was already here a while ago. I just went to the supplies store since I ran out of acrylic." She said and showed the item in hand.

"Wow, everyone's really working on their project today." Sakura commented.

"You should do the same too Sakura, Tuesday isn't really far away. Have you started on your canvas yet?"

Sakura pouted. "No, I haven't. I'm running out of inspiration, Chiharu! I'm doomed!" She shook her friend's shoulders quite roughly that it almost made Chiharu dizzy.

"Why don't you paint what you always see on the streets? You know, people who you always observe?" Chiharu suggested after finally catching her breath.

"That was my first sketch, remember? But eventually I lost what I wanted to paint."

"Don't worry Saks, you'll find something soon." Chiharu winked and pushed her friend back to the exit. "How about going out and look for something that may inspire you?"

"I guess I should do that." Sakura sighed.

"Good luck! And don't just laze around Rika's café again!"

-x-

It's a good thing _Heaven & Coffee_ was only a few blocks away from the campus.

So she didn't really listen to what Chiharu just said but she loves that coffee shop so much! It was a perfect place for her to just relax and think, and maybe just like her friend said, _get inspiration._

"_Good morning and welcome to Heaven & Coffee!"_

Sakura smiled at one of the waitresses who greeted her. Who, in Sakura's point of view, looked like she had a problem based on the performance she's doing now. That is, when the waitress accidentally misbalanced her tray causing one of the cups to fall and break down on the floor.

Sakura gasped at the scene and immediately walked up to help the poor lady who had a worried face.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! You're Rika's friend, right? Please it's okay, I'm fine, it's not proper for a customer to be bent down and picking up shards like this." The waitress said.

Sakura smiled. "But I want to. Let me help." She got some of the glass pieces and winced when one of them cut her finger causing blood to come out.

The waitress gasped. "Miss please, you're already hurt!"

"I'm okay. It's just blood." Sakura grinned and finished helping the waitress. The latter bowed for thanks and immediately went back to the kitchen.

Sakura, on the other hand, put her injured finger in her mouth and sucked the blood that came out as she walked towards the counter.

"Good morning miss, what would you like for today?"

Sakura looked at the menu above and answered, "I'll have a tall cup of toffee hazelnut please."

The cashier punched in her order and asked, "Would you like to add some snacks with your drink?"

"Hm," Sakura said. "I'll have a slice of that caramel chiffon cake, thanks."

The cashier nodded and Sakura paid for her food. She walked towards her usual spot and sat down with a comfortable sigh. Her eyes darted towards the window and observed a few people walking around the streets.

_That girl—is she lost? She looks like it since she's been looking around the streets with a worried face. I wonder if someone would help her?_

…_Eh? What a cute dog! Hey, it has an owner since it has a collar around its neck. I bet the owner's looking for him now._

_Aww! That man's just so sweet! I hope his wife appreciates those flowers he especially got from another neighbourhood. Run man, run! I bet it's their anniversary and he forgot and now he's making it up for it. Besides, those flowers are only exclusive in this area so maybe those are his wife's favorites?_

"You should really pay attention more to your own orders than others' predicament."

Sakura blinked, dazing away from the window and looked at her intruder.

"So are you stalking me now?" Syaoran said smugly.

"I should actually say that to you. You're the one holding my tray of orders anyway." Sakura said.

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, if _someone_ doesn't get her orders in time, you'll be piling up the line since there's only little space on the counter."

Sakura frowned, she had no retort for that. She muttered a "thanks" when he placed her tray down on her table.

"I have to go back to my table now. I just pitied the waitress who kept calling your name but you were too busy looking outside. I'm telling you, that habit of yours can be quite dangerous."

"Wonderful then," Sakura said. Unconsciously, her eyes followed his movements and realized that he sat on the big table available in the shop. And is that… _Eriol's canister?_ Not only that, there were other materials scattered around the table.

Curious, Sakura sat up from her chair and walked towards his table. He hasn't seemed to notice until she was already beside him.

"Is there something you need?" Syaoran asked, pencil in his hand.

Yet she didn't respond; instead, she eyed what was on his table: blueprints, dozens of pencils, right angle rulers, and surely Eriol's project!

"You're Eriol's engineer partner?" Sakura shrieked, causing some unwanted attention from other customers inside. "Wait, you're an _engineering student?"_

"You know Eriol?" Syaoran queried, then smirked. "And I thought you were a good observer. You weren't able to figure that out the first time we met?"

Oh, if only glares could kill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued<strong>_


	3. three

**Author's Notes:** Finally finished this fic! Yay! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for following this fic with me. :D I hope you guys had a great time reading this as much as I had fun writing it! At this point, I'm going to warn you that there's not much of a definite ending for all characters, but I actually prefer it that way. Ü

Thank you very much everyone! And based on Sakura's experiences, I encourage everyone to go outside and observe your surroundings too. You'll be surprised at how your brain would be creative as to imagine a lot of things. ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Profile<strong>

_She has always been a great observer. She knew how to read people's actions and understand their personalities through their choices. But when she suddenly meets this guy in a cafe, would she able to understand her own feelings?_

* * *

><p><strong>three.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stroke. Stroke. Brush…<em>

…_Brush. Brush. Stroke._

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she filled in the perfect mix of yellow and brown. Though her hands seemed busy with her project, her mind found it easy to multi-task and think of other things which in this case, is another _person_.

_That Syaoran Li! He just had to insult my hobby, hadn't he? I seriously pity Eriol for being partners with him._ She frowned.

She placed down her current brush and picked another type from her set.

_I mean really, how was I supposed to know he's an Engineering student? He didn't really give off an aura that he was one to begin with! Well, aside from the fact that his hands looked a bit callous from all the sketching he does; not to mention his capability of compromise like what happened yesterday, but still…_

Sakura sighed, thinking that it might also be unfair for him to be accused of like this.

"Is my so called 'special observation skills' decreasing? Geez." _Maybe I'm not being too observant enough recently._

_That can't be!_ Sakura gasped in shock, stopping her work in the process. She shook her head vigorously and tried to focus once more. _This is not good Sakura, you need to concentrate. Your painting's due tomorrow!_ She mentally chanted again and over, but realized her silent mantra didn't work after not being able to continue.

"I'm seriously blaming Syaoran for doing this to me!" She exclaimed, slamming her paintbrush down the table along with her acrylic set.

She stared at her still unfinished painting with a frown. _How am I supposed to finish this with that freak running across my mind? I hate this. I hate him._

"I need a break."

Sakura grabbed her jacket and walked out of her dorm room with a bang.

-x-

It was a peaceful morning around the campus.

And this, according to Sakura, was just what she needed in attempt to clear her head about a certain amber-eyed guy.

She sat on one area of the inclined lawn with her legs bent close to her chest. She rested her chin atop of her knees and sighed, air of cool fog coming out from her mouth.

_Geez, what's so special about him anyway?_ She whined in thought, but her eyes suddenly widened in realization. _Damn it! I'm thinking about him again! Okay, calm down Sakura, just breathe and focus on whatever your eyes can land on._

She did as she told herself, her eyes wandering around anything, _anyone_ to be preoccupied with.

_Oh, it seems like that guy's running very late. Most likely overslept and now he's late for an important quiz. I bet he's in the social sciences department though, I hear they have their exams during this time of the year._

_And seriously, do those girls really have to chat so loud? No one needs to hear about that girl's crazy night out with her boyfriend last night! Are they trying to show off or attract too much attention? I bet they're really pretty sad individuals. Hey, maybe that other girl is just an errand girl for them. Poor her. I still can't believe social cliques are still present in college. Hm…_

_Ah, that lady. Is she a new professor? Maybe a temp. But her demeanour looks kind of… lonely to me, although she's wearing that smile. Personal problem definitely, but it doesn't look like it's a financial problem. She's wearing nice clothes too! Relationship, maybe? Okay, what do I even know about that!_

Sakura groaned. Her head was starting to hurt from all of the assumptions wanting to burst out. She closed her eyes and buried her face against her knees, one of her habits when trying to compose herself once more.

_Hey, at least I got my mind off of him for a bit—_

_Never mind._

_Pull yourself together, Sakura! It's not like you really like the guy, right?_

…_right?_

Her frown only deepened. She had to think of another way to clear her mind, _but what_? Sakura bit her lip and tried to busy her thoughts, until she gasped after an idea came out.

"It's a good thing I was able to bring this little notebook with me."

Sakura smiled as she took out her material and a pencil. She flipped open to a blank page and started sketching a copy of the painting she had already started yesterday.

_But…_ She stopped momentarily, _this would only make it even worse._ Nevertheless, she continued her sketch and kept herself busy. It took her a while to finish the outlines, but a quick glance at her surroundings made her pause from her work.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, her attention taken away by a girl who seemed to be troubled, in her opinion anyway.

_Is she looking for something? Or maybe she lost something on her way to class and can't seem to find it. But it doesn't look like whatever it was fell on the ground, so maybe she's looking for a person? _Sakura scanned the stranger and nodded approvingly at her choice of wardrobe.

_She has a great sense of style I could say, she actually looks wealthy. What with a well-taken care of skin like that? She's a student at the Art Department definitely, but what course I wonder? Painting's definitely out since I've never seen her around before. Advertising? Maybe. Acting slash modelling? Probable too, she has the face to become one too. But her clothing also suggests someone to be from the Fashion Design department. Hm…_

Sakura might've stared too long, because before she knew it, the stranger was already walking briskly towards her direction. The girl's long, dark hair was bouncing beautifully behind her, and on her face looked like she was catching a deadline too.

The girl stopped a few feet in front of her, hand on chest as she regains her breath.

Sakura blinked, taken by surprise as she looked up to the stranger in front of her.

"Hi, is there anything—"

"I'm sure this is kind of sudden, but may you stand up for me please?" The girl pleaded.

"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled, but did as she was told. The girl seemed nice anyway.

Sakura walked down from her inclined spot and stood beside her once she got back to the plane area. She stood straight, all the while wondering why the girl was judging her from head to toe. _This is a bit… Awkward and uncomfortable,_ she thought.

Just as she was about to ask, the stranger's face suddenly lit up and announced, "I've decided: you'll be my model for my finals project!"

Sakura stared taken aback. "A-Are you serious?"

The girl nodded gleefully. "But this would require your approval, of course. I do apologize for being rude." She bowed.

"O-Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just surprised, that's all. Are you sure you want me to be your model? Won't any of your friends be willing to do that for you?" Sakura suggested.

The other just smiled. "It's kind of hard to explain, and a long story too. And yes, I'd be delighted to have you as my model. Your whole look is perfect for what I have in mind."

"Well, I'll be in your hands then. I hope I won't cause you any trouble." Sakura bowed. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, from Painting."

"Tomoyo Daidouji, Fashion Design."

…_Eh?_

-x-

"_Your_ Eriol's Tomoyo? Ouch!" Sakura finally managed to blurt out what she's been thinking of since they left the lawns.

The question caught Tomoyo by surprise that she accidentally pinned Sakura's skin while fitting some fabric. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Sakura winced at the sudden pinch, but took Tomoyo's reaction as a positive answer to her previous question. "No it's fine, I'm sorry I seemed to have startled you."

"Well… Just a bit." Tomoyo bit her bottom lip and tried to focus once more.

"So, you _do_ know Eriol?" Sakura teased.

It took a while before Tomoyo responded but she nodded nonetheless. "I wasn't exactly expecting that you're really acquainted with him, but then again there's a high chance that you have a same class together so…" She shrugged in ending.

Sakura laughed at the red shade appearing in her new friend's cheeks. "We're not _that_ close, if you're worried—_ow!_" Another accidental poke.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tomoyo quickly said. "And no, I'm not really worried at all. I'm just kind of embarrassed at how much he told you."

Sakura pondered for a moment and then said, "I don't recall anything from him that seemed confidential. He just talks about how he really likes you and he finds different ways every day just for you to finally answer him."

Tomoyo giggled. "I see."

Sakura raised a brow. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"It depends on the question." Tomoyo said, draping another layer of cloth to the garment.

"Why haven't you answered him yet?" Sakura asked boldly.

"I was afraid you'd ask that question," Tomoyo sighed. "And I think you'd probably laugh at this, but it's mostly because… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Sakura said.

"That I'll fail to whatever responsibilities a 'girlfriend' must do. Believe or not, I haven't had a boyfriend ever since." Tomoyo managed to laugh at her own story.

And she wasn't surprised that Sakura gasped after hearing it too. "You're crazy! No way!"

"Yes, it does sound crazy, doesn't it?" Tomoyo giggled. "But that's just me. Don't get me wrong though, I like Eriol." She said with hints of pride that made Sakura look at her in surprise.

"You're… in love with him?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Tomoyo's face darkened, but shyly nodded in response.

"B-But… Don't take this in a bad way though, but for someone like you who never had a boyfriend before, not to mention you look incredibly wealthy with high standards, how were you able to know that you're already in love?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Tomoyo paused her work for a moment to look at her. "No offense taken, and I'm surprised at how observant you are. Well, it _is_ kind of confusing as to how I managed to be sure that I'm already in love with him, but based on my friend's experiences and a few romantic movies here and there, I just woke up one day and realized that that's it. You see that guy as a different person, unique from all other guys, and that deep down you know you're happy just by seeing him—if that's not love, then I don't know what else to call it." She smiled.

Sakura frowned. "How were you sure that it's true love, and not just mere infatuation or crush?"

Tomoyo grinned. "You're having a serious love problem on your own, aren't you?"

This time, it was Sakura's turn to blush. "N-No! I'm just terribly confused, that's all."

"Let me guess, this whole time we were conversing about love and guys, you were thinking of a specific someone?"

"No, I—" _Syaoran._ Sakura turned red even more that amused her friend.

"You're a great observant Kinomoto, I think you of all people should know what goes on inside your heart." Tomoyo said, measuring Sakura's legs for another part of the outfit.

"It's not the first time I heard someone say that to me, trust me." Sakura sighed. "It's just that, how am I able to know that I really like the guy? I mean, he just so happens to be wherever I am that I should really accuse him of a stalker when really, he is not. I observe different people every day and maybe see another guy the same time but still, sometimes I wished it was him that I see and not another person, you know? And when he's already there, I can't take my eyes off of him because I just find him annoying most of the time!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I think you just answered your own problem."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"So you observe people every day, huh?" Tomoyo started. "Kinomoto, the fact that you 'can't take your eyes off of him' is already a hint that you see him differently compared to the people you see every day. And even though you find him annoying most of the time as you say, it just seems like he's the only guy who got your attention."

"Does that automatically mean it's love?"

"I can't say it's automatic since it's different for everyone, but I can surely tell you it's a start." Tomoyo winked.

"Is this how you felt with Eriol too?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "I used to find him pretty annoying too 'cause he just wouldn't leave me alone. Until I saw a side of him that truly took me by surprise, and ever since then, I looked at him differently compared to the other guys I see."

"I see," Sakura said. "You know, you're really easy to talk to, Daidouji. I'm surprised myself I managed to blurt all these personal things to someone I just met."

"I could say the same to you, I'm happy you're the girl I chose. I owe you big time for this project." Tomoyo beamed.

"It's okay, your advices are already good enough!" Sakura grinned.

"You're welcome then." Tomoyo said.

"And I think I just had another hint for my feelings."

Tomoyo's ears perked. "That's a good start, what is it then?"

Sakura just smiled at her and said, "I'll just show it to you when it's done."

-x-

Talking to Tomoyo was refreshing, Sakura thought.

And before she even knew it, she was already walking towards to the usual café, still in deep thought after Tomoyo dismissed her.

_See him differently… huh?_

"Welcome to Heaven and Coffee!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden greeting, blinked and realized just then that her deep thought brought her to the café where it all started. _Well, I guess going to this shop is second nature to me now._ She shrugged.

She was on her way to the counter when her eyes unconsciously scanned and looked for a specific someone.

"Syaoran's… not here, I suppose?" She whispered.

"What's this? You miss me already?"

Sakura turned red in embarrassment and instantly knew whose voice that was. She turned around and aimed a punch towards Syaoran's arm.

"Hey girl, what got you so violent?" Syaoran frowned, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "For a little girl like you, you sure can hit!"

"Stop being such a wuss and a stalker please!" Sakura flushed.

But this only made Syaoran laugh, much to her chagrin. "First of all, it's a mistake to call me a wuss. And second, I'm not stalking you. I just arrived here and truth be told, I never noticed that you were here until you called my name. Now who's the stalker?" He teased.

Sakura just glared at him and turned back again towards the counter. She was scanning the menu for a nice drink and treat combo and wasn't surprised anymore when Syaoran was already behind her.

What _did_ surprise her though, was when he looked over her shoulder to scan the same menu on the counter as well. Sakura actually stopped her breath when she felt his near her neck.

_The nerve of this guy!_

She turned to look at him but regretted it at once, seeing as how their faces were only inches away from each other.

"You—"

Syaoran just blinked at her, waiting for her to continue. But instead of finishing her rant, Sakura just blushed a few more shades of red, and prayed to God that he won't make fun of her for it.

"Either you finish whatever you're going to say to me, or you start ordering 'cause the line's starting to pile up." Syaoran said, thumb pointing to whatever's behind him.

Sakura frowned, and even looked behind them, and clearly no one was lining up. "I don't see anyone behind you, unless you brought an imaginary friend along?"

Syaoran's shoulders shook as he chuckled, catching Sakura by surprise once more.

"You're one crazy guy." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the cashier… who happened to be her friend who seemed very amused. "R-Rika! When did you get there?" She stammered.

Oh Rika's smile had so much meaning that Sakura couldn't help but gulp. She knew _that_ smile, it was the same smile Rika threw at her when she first met Syaoran in this exact café.

The same smile that led Rika to think that Syaoran is her boyfriend, and even managed to tell it to Chiharu and Naoko.

"I was here the whole time Saks! But I wouldn't exactly blame you for not noticing me." Rika winked.

Sakura brought a palm to her face and breathed deeply. _Why does it seem like people have right timing today? First with Tomoyo, then Syaoran, now Rika looks like the crazy Cheshire cat that has another thing to gossip about._

"Never mind that," Sakura sighed. "Can I just have my usual order please? Thanks."

"Sure thing." Rika said and punched in her order. She then addressed the one behind Sakura and asked, "How about you, sir?"

Syaoran was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it.

"Oh no, we have separate orders. And I don't even know the guy so I think that's kind of rude." Sakura interrupted, all the while shoving her pay towards Rika.

Syaoran just looked at her while Rika giggled. "I think that's even ruder Saks, but whatever you say." She accepted the money and gave her change.

Sakura's frown never left even after she already got out of the line and walked to her usual spot. Syaoran's eyes followed her, amusement obvious on his face.

"She's a bit stubborn, isn't she?" Syaoran said.

"Hold the bit," Rika grinned. "But you'll never get bored with her, trust me. Please do take care of my friend." She bowed.

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get bored. And don't worry, I'll do my best." He smiled this gentleman smile that even Rika couldn't help her cheeks to blush a pretty pink.

-x-

Sakura was fuming.

Well, more like cursing Syaoran while her palm supported her jaw. Her elbow was resting on the loveseat's arm as she looked outside the busy streets.

_No seriously, why? Why does he always pop out at the right time? I swear that guy's previous life was a mushroom! Or a ninja! A ninja mushroom!_

…_Now I'm being ridiculous. I don't have time for this! I should be back at my dorm, finishing my painting._

_And that girl's walking towards a puddle while she's on the phone, I'm going to feel bad about her white shoes though. …Whoop, there it is! Now I'm sure she's blaming this to whoever she's talking to on the phone._

Sakura blinked when the girl faced her palm up and looked towards the sky. Sakura did the same thing too and noticed the skies were turning dark and thunder shook, signalling that rain was coming soon.

_Great, just when I didn't bring an umbrella with me._ She frowned.

"You know, I think I like it better when you were smiling by yourself rather than frowning like that. You're going to have wrinkles embedded on your face if you keep that frown." Syaoran said, taking the loveseat opposite her and placed their drinks and desserts on the coffee table.

"There're a lot of available seats around, you know." Sakura said.

Syaoran pretended to wince dramatically. "Have you always been this stingy? And there may be a lot, but I chose this seat with you." He winked playfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes and just gave up. She knew it was going to be a waste of time if they fought over something useless again. Instead, she reached for her drink and started stirring.

This caught Syaoran's attention. "Well, this is new."

"What is?" She asked, eyes still fixed on her food.

"No response from what I just said." Syaoran replied, taking a bite off his waffle.

"I do believe you don't like girls who 'talk too much' as you said before, so I'm quite surprised that you find my 'silence' as new."

Syaoran blinked. "You got offended by that?"

"No," she glared. "I don't know. I just know that I hate you."

"Which is something I never understood." Syaoran said.

"I… I don't know, I can't explain it okay! You just get to me, it's annoying. _You're_ annoying."

Syaoran stopped eating, eyes straight against hers. "I'm sorry if you feel that way then, I better find another table if this annoys you even more." He said it in such a serious tone that surprised Sakura.

Her hands slowly reached out but halted, at the same time her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out of it.

_No, please stay, _was what she wanted to say.

Syaoran was about to leave but something in her eyes made him stay, and stay he did.

"Okay, I'll stay."

_Huh? _Sakura blinked.

"I'll stay here," Syaoran repeated. "Your actions and your expression just told me to stay, and I'm not one to refuse so yeah."

Sakura's lips thinned. She was confused.

"So I guess you're not the only one who can observe other people huh? But I'm not as great as you who can observe each individual, so consider yourself pretty special 'cause I can _read_ only you." Syaoran laughed. "This is actually fun, no wonder you enjoy this very much."

"What?" Sakura finally managed to speak.

"Now I have another excuse to stare at you too." He smiled. And it wasn't the same smile he passed to Rika, but it was on a whole different level that Sakura's heart began to beat fast.

Her hands fisted on her jeans, cheeks slowly turning pink, their eyes staring right at one another that meant more than just simple words through observations.

"_Does that automatically mean it's love?" _

"_I can't say it's automatic since it's different for everyone, but I can surely tell you it's a start."_

Tomoyo's words echoed in her mind while Syaoran's smile remained fixed towards hers.

Outside, lightning shook and part of its light helped illuminate a side of Syaoran's face. And thunder came, but Sakura was sure her heartbeat was still ringing louder compared to that thunder.

_He's the only guy who got your attention this much… Surely it's a start…_

_Surely…_

-x-

"Okay class, please hang your paintings on your designated part of the wall. I have high expectations for everyone since I've given you an extension for your projects." Ms. Mizuki announced.

The class nodded in response.

"I'll give you this time to fix the room while I go to the Dean's office for a short while. After you've hung your paintings, you're already dismissed. Just leave them to me for checking." Ms. Mizuki continued. "Hiiragizawa, please see to it that every thing's in order before I get back. Thank you!"

With that, the professor left and noise filled the room.

Most from the class have hung their paintings at once, eager to leave the classroom after that. Others stayed for a few more minutes to check on their classmates' paintings and say what's on their mind, but left soon after.

Only few remained and one of them was Sakura, who was still seated on her desk, her painting still covered.

"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to hang your painting?" Eriol asked.

"What's this, Saks? You weren't able to finish it?" Chiharu said.

Sakura was still in deep though, cheeks a bit flushed, before she answered them.

"I was able to finish it, I'll hang it don't worry." She replied.

Chiharu and Eriol looked at each other, Sakura was in a weird mood today and they couldn't understand what's on her mind—which for them, was kind of unfair, since she could almost always figure out what's on theirs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chiharu asked worriedly, hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sakura nodded and passed her an encouraging smile. "I'm just kind of embarrassed to hang it, I think."

Chiharu stared, hand on hip. "How come? Your paintings have always been great Saks, I'm sure this one won't be any different."

But Sakura's blush deepened, creating more confusion to her two friends.

A ring from Chiharu's bag broke the silence and Chiharu took the call. It was from her boyfriend and she was happy to be asked for a date.

"That was Takashi, I'm sorry but I have to go Saks, I'll see your painting later!" She waved and left.

Sakura then turned to Eriol and bit her lip, he looked at her for a few moments and sighed. "If you're _that_ embarrassed, then I think I just need to go to the men's room and already leave."

She smiled in thanks. And in return, she said, "Oh and before you leave, you might want to try and call Tomoyo for tonight, I think she's in love with you too."

Eriol's eyes widened and this time, it was his turn to blush. "T-That's… I mean… Yeah, bye!"

Sakura giggled and slowly stood up from her seat. She grabbed the canvas and took the cover off, placing it neatly against the wall. She was too busy fixing her painting that she never heard Eriol say outside the door, "Oh hey Syaoran, I'm kind of in a hurry but you can just grab the papers on my desk at the back corner!"

Sakura stepped back a few steps to observe the painting, checking if the positioning was right and there was nothing else she needed to tidy up.

"That should do it, I think." She said, a finger on her chin.

"I'll say, that's quite a handsome painting you got there." Syaoran commented.

Sakura almost jumped, but instantly relaxed as she tried to process her mind to get used to this mushroom technique from this guy.

…_Wait, this guy!_

Syaoran laughed, realizing that he unknowingly surprised her again. "I'm not stalking you, I swear. I just came to get the papers from Eriol's desk."

Yet Sakura remained in her spot, back still turned to him. It took her a few more deep breaths before she decided she couldn't hide it any longer, and turned around to look at him in the eye.

"You think so too? I'm actually proud of it." Sakura smirked.

Syaoran mirrored the expression and lessened the gap between them. Her breath hitched when he suddenly reached out to wipe off the paint that was left on her cheeks. "I think you should be. You really captured the person's facial expression. Your observing hobby seems to have its perks when it comes to painting."

"I'm very grateful, don't worry."

"There is _one_ problem though."

Sakura looked up at him and raised a brow, "And what is that?"

"You never asked permission to paint him." He stared at her, eyes showing clear amusement.

She bit her bottom lip. _Guilty as charged_, she thought. She looked down and avoided his gaze, and waited for whatever punishment he's going to give her.

"Well what can I say? I've had a good source of inspiration from the coffee shop." She joked.

Syaoran laughed. "I can see that." He nodded. "But I think I know how you can make it up to that person for using his face."

She looked up again and urged him to continue, unconsciously stepping closer towards him with only a few inches between them left. Her eyes sparkled against his own as she waited for him to continue.

"A date sounds like a good payment enough."

Sakura's eyes widened, and so did her mouth turn to a small 'o', but slowly her lips curved into this pretty smile that Syaoran couldn't help but to smile himself.

"So how about it?" He asked.

"Are you paying?" Sakura teased.

"Hm…" Syaoran pretended to think, but a teasing punch on his arm caused him to laugh again. "Of course, of course!"

"Good, let's go then!" Sakura said, scrambling back to her desk and arranging her things.

Syaoran smiled at her and while she packed, he took one good look at the painting. He was actually very impressed at how detailed she made this. It was a great surprise, but he found it kind of… sweet. And now he's cursing inside because he can't believe he just thought about something as girly as that. No, surely there's a similar term for sweet in a man's vocabulary!

"Syaoran, are you ready yet?"

"Yes, yes."

Never mind, as long as he found it touching that she chose to paint a portrait of him during one of their café encounters, then that's all that matters. Judge him vain, but he actually found that side view of him while looking out the window pretty good.

At first Sakura couldn't understand what brought her to paint him, her usual reason was because she had nothing else to paint and it felt like a good choice, and so she did. But as the days passed and she realized a lot of things, maybe that painting was the final hint for her feelings after all.

_Boy and girl—new couple, always getting on each other's nerves, obvious sign of admiration. Dating for a long time already? Hm, no… Childhood friends? Probably, maybe not. Girl's a painter, face smudged with brown paint. Guy's probably an engineer, blueprints rolled are peaking from the inside of his bag. Known each other for a long time? I don't think so… Looks great together? Hm, actually… _

_Definitely yes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>end<strong>_


End file.
